Altair celoso
by Strascream
Summary: Si hay algo que Malik no debe cuestionar son las decisiones amorosas de Altair


Malik Al-Sayf había solicitado una reunión con Altair y ahora ambos estaban en los aposentos del Mentor.

–Bueno, Malik ¿De qué querías hablarme? –le preguntó Altair a su amigo y consejero.

–Bueno ¿Recuerdas a aquella mujer? ¿la inglesa la que trajiste después de tu viaje a Chipre?

–Ah, sí, María. –dijo Altair con un aire soñador y obviamente enamorado.

–Buen, se que, por tu posición de Mentor, no soy capaz de cuestionar tus decisiones, pero… ¿No crees que ha sido arriesgado llevarla a Masyaf? Recuerda que trabajaba para Roberto.

–Confío en ella plenamente, Malik y creo que tú deberías hacer lo mismo. –le dijo Altair con el tono de sabiduría que a veces adquiría desde que se había convertido en el Mentor.

–De seguro ella te h inspirado confianza, ayudándote a escapar de Chipre y en el intento de recuperar el Archivo Templario pero ¿Acaso no tienes dudas de donde está su lealtad?

–Por supuesto que no. – dijo Altair con una firmeza indudable.–He aprendido a desconfiar y confiar sabiamente gracias las enseñanzas que me diste mientras intentaba recuperar mi rango.

–Bien. –dijo Al-Sayf levantándose de la silla–Pero, en caso de que te equivoques, si no crees que eres capaz de encargarte, siempre podrás contar conmigo para hacerlo.–Y se aproximó a la puerta.

Aquellas palabras departe del rafiq de Jerusalén hicieron que la inmensa paciencia que Altair había adquirido se hiciera pedazos. Estaba seguro de haber oído cierto tono insinuante en la voz de su amigo cuando dijo la palabra "encargar". Fue entonces cuando un pensamiento repentino asaltó su mente:

¿Acaso Malik sentía algo por María?

– ¡Asesinos! ¡Detengan a Malik!

Mientras Malik caminaba tranquilamente por el patio de entrenamiento, dos miembros de la Hermandad lo agarraron, uno por el brazo y otro por la manga.

– ¿Qué me están haciendo? Será mejor que me dejen antes de que Altair tome represalias. –les reclamó Malik a sus compañeros en el deber mientras se sacudía, tratando de soltarse del férreo agarre de los dos Asesinos. Fue entonces cuando vio a Altair salir por la entrada que comunicaba la biblioteca con el patio de entrenamiento. Malik sonrió.

–Altair, diles que me suelten. –le pidió el rafiq a su amigo.

–Lo siento, amigo, pero no puedo consentir eso. –dijo Altair sacando un cuchillo de entre las armas que llevaba en su ropa.–has roto la más importante de las cuatro normas del credo.

Malik creyó que no oía bien ¿Cuatro?

–Te recordaré las normas, dado que es obvio que las has olvidado. –dijo Altair con severidad mientras caminaba de un lado a otro frente a Malik.–Aleja tu hoja de l carne del inocente.

–Algo que tú no te has molestado en escuchar. –dijo Malik, lo que le ganó una bofetada por parte del Mentor.

–Y contén tu lengua hasta que tus palabras dejen de arruinar mi super–increíblemente–buena reputación. –dijo Altair, evidentemente molesto.–La segunda: siempre trabaja en las sombras.

– ¿Debería mencionar los "pequeños alborotos" que tus trabajos han causado en Jerusalén? –dijo Malik con evidente sarcasmo.

–La tercera. –continuó Altair. Es no comprometer a la Hermandad.

– ¿Tengo que discutir sobre esto? dijo Malik, ya con cierta frustración.

–Pero tu infracción. –dijo Altair, obviamente cerca de terminar su "discurso"–Ha sido a la cuarta y más importante norma: ¡NUNCA METERSE EN LA VIDA AMOROSA DEL MENTOR!

Después de semejante gritó, a Malik le sorprendió el ver a Altair completamente sereno. –La paz sea contigo, Malik. –dijo antes de clavarle el cuchillo en el corazón…

* * *

Malik Al-Sayf abrió los ojos. Se encontraba en ropa de pijama en su cama.

Resultó que todo había sido una pesadilla. Fue entonces cuando recordó que día era el actual.

Altair y María celebraban su boda.

Corrió hacia donde guardaba sus ropas, se vistió como pudo (estar falto de un brazo no era precisamente una ventaja a la hora de ponerse su vestimenta). Cuando llegó a la entrada del castillo llevaba su traje de rafiq, entonces vio a Altair, vestido con su túnica de mentor esperando a María, la cual llevaba un vestido de novia blanco. Su entrenamiento como Asesino le ayudó a llegar sin que nadie lo detectase a través de la multitud hasta Altair y entregarle un par de anillos de oro.

Cuando el enlace se dio por cumplido y después de que la pareja se hubiese besado, Altair se acercó a Malik y le confesó algo:

–Sabes, al principio creí que jamás aprobarías mi relación con María.

–Altair, a veces eres un necio, pero no voy a impedirte amar a quien quieras. –dijo Malik. "Y menos si eso me vale una estocada en el corazón" pensó.


End file.
